This invention relates to an ignition system for small engines which may give sufficient horse power to a horse power spring for engine rotation, by providing a torque limiter with the current ignition systems.
Generally, a small engine ignition system has a drive gear which connects to a tubular cam having a nail engaging to a centrifugal latchet of a pulley fixed to the engine crankshaft with a horse power spring. This drive gear is rotated manually or by an electric motor to store energy in the horse power spring, when the energy exceeds the start resistance, the sudden release of the horse power spring starts the engine.